The invention relates to improvements in path-controlled dressing of grinding wheels in grinding machines. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of dressing grinding wheels in grinding machines wherein the dressing of working surface of a grinding wheel involves a movement of the dressing tool in a first direction and a movement of the grinding wheel in a different second direction. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of dressing grinding wheels wherein the dressing operation further involves a pivotal or angular movement resulting in a change of orientation of the dressing tool and grinding wheel relative to each other.
Dressing operations involving the treatment of working surfaces of grinding wheels wherein the working surface has a relatively simple profile are carried out by moving the dressing tool in a first direction and by moving the grinding wheel in a second direction which, at least in many instances, is normal to the first direction. The point of contact between the dressing tool and the grinding wheel follows the desired contour or profile of the working surface of the grinding wheel. If the working surface of the grinding wheel has a rather complex profile, the dressing tool is caused to turn about a predetermined axis in order to ensure that the plane of the dressing tool will be maintained at an optimum angle to the adjacent portion of the working surface. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,677 granted Aug. 5, 1986 to Gile et al. for "Orthogonal dressing of grinding wheels." The disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference. Thus, it is necessary to install the dressing tool in such a way that it can perform a linear movement as well as an angular movement while it treats a complex working surface. Such dressing apparatus contribute to complexity, space requirements and overall cost of the grinding machine.